


Someone you have to let in

by xylia1225



Series: Help us survive being alive-Wilton Fics [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylia1225/pseuds/xylia1225
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frederick returns to Will's house in an attempt to escape the nightmares that plague him at his own home.  They go on a walk with the dogs around Will's property to enjoy the fresh air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone you have to let in

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place shortly after the events of "Ruined Sleep"

Will Graham sat on his porch in his pajamas, sipping a cup of coffee as he read the paper. The news seemed so boring, now that Hannibal Lecter was behind bars. Will tried to enjoy the mundane stories. It's what he wanted, wasn't it?

The sun had not been up for long-Will was not accustomed to sleeping in.  Nor was he accustomed to visitors so early in the day.  He peered warily through his glasses as a car drove up his driveway, realizing after a moment that it belonged to Dr. Frederick Chilton.  He leaned back lazily in his chair as Frederick climbed out of his car and gave a chuckle.  Frederick was, as always, wearing one of his tailored suits.  He was also wearing a Baltimore Orioles baseball cap.

"Good morning, Frederick," Will said casually as the man climbed up his porch steps.  "Interesting fashion choice today."

"It kept the sun out of my eyes as I drove," Frederick replied brusquely.  He pulled the cap off as he entered the shade of the porch, mussing his hair.  "The sunglasses hurt too much."

"Still refusing to take your painkillers?" Will sipped some coffee, then set both the mug and newspaper on a small table next to him.  

"The pain I can manage," Frederick replied slowly, rubbing his forehead.  "The nightmares..." he shuddered, then cleared his throat.  "Let's just say I do not feel secure enough to allow my judgment to be clouded by pills."

Will nodded and gave a genuine smile.  "You can sit if you want, but I was about to take the dogs for a walk.  You're welcome to join."  Frederick glanced thoughtfully at his cane, then at Will.

"I think I may just slow you down," Frederick replied, trying to mask the sadness in his tone.  

"I said a walk, not a run," Will clarified, though without a hint of condescension.  "There's a path on relatively level ground, and I'm in no hurry."  Will stood and went inside to gather up the dogs.  Frederick allowed his mouth to twitch into a brief smile.

"Well thank you, Will," he said graciously.  

The morning was pleasant and warm as Frederick and Will walked around the fields.  Frederick begrudgingly donned his baseball cap again to keep the sun from his eyes.  Most of the dogs were running all around them, darting away and back again as various bushes or squirrels got their attention.  Except for one dog, which looked to be some sort of golden retriever mix.  Frederick had heard Will call him Winston.

"So," Frederick started awkwardly.  "How have you been, Will?"  

"That's an unfortunately complicated question," Will replied.  Frederick could tell Will wanted to continue, to elaborate, but stopped himself short.  Frederick grimaced as he realized Will didn't trust him.

"How very true," Frederick stated with a flat tone.  "When someone has experienced ordeals such as we have, it's difficult to say if they can ever be whole again."  Subconsciously, Frederick moved his free hand to his stomach.  "Coping, better perhaps, but not whole."

They carried on in a thick silence for a few moments.

"Why did you come here, Frederick?" Will asked.  Frederick stopped, wobbling as his cane slipped on a small rock.

"I-if I'm not welcome, I can-" Frederick started, allowing indignation in his tone.

"No, that's not what I mean," Will said, turning to look at Frederick.  "I mean why did you choose to come to me, not someone else?  When Hannibal framed you, I understand I was a clear choice.  But why now?"

Frederick fidgeted with his cane and looked away.  He gave a sad smile.

"You ask me that with the assumption I have someone else to go to," he said softly.  "This may come as a surprise to you, Will, but I am not the most adept at making lasting friendships.  I have colleagues, of course.  People that work for me."  He paused, studying Will's face, looking for judgment.  For smugness.  There was none.

"You are the only person I know who has any idea what it's like to go through what I've been through," Frederick finished.

Will grinned and looked down.  "So you're looking for camaraderie, companionship?"

Frederick returned the grin.  "From the man I once testified against in court and believed to be a psychopath and a murderer.  Yes."

"Well," Will said, turning and beginning to walk again.  "As long as we're on the same page." 


End file.
